Noche De Cabaret
by Faby Volt
Summary: James jamás había estado en un cabaret, lo llevo Laurent, y se lo estaba agradeciendo con el alma, ya que esta pintaba como una noche de cabaret realmente buena, tan buena como la tipa en tangas que se contoneaba sensualmente frente a el.


_Summary: James jamás había estado en un cabaret, fue guiado por su gran amigo Laurent, y se lo estaba agradeciendo con el alma, ya que esta pintaba como una noche de cabaret realmente buena, tan buena como la tipa en tangas que se contoneaba sensualmente frente a el._

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es MIA.

Sin nervios, ya eso era algo muy normal en Victoria Sutherdale, bailarina exótica. Su espectáculo comenzaba en dos minutos, ya ella estaba preparada. Tenía puesta su lencería roja, un liguero incorporado a un corsé que reducía su cintura y marcaba sus caderas y busto, y una tanga, su cabello rojo caía rizo por sus hombros y espalda dándole un look exótico y felino. Se unto lápiz labial rojo, para darse un toque sexy y se levanto del taburete suspirando, seria otra noche mas de un espectáculo súper divertido… para todos los que la observaban.

Camino contoneándose por el escenario haciendo ruidos con sus tacones de aguja negro llamando la atención de todos los hombres del cabaret y de la mayoría de las mujeres. James que se encontraba entablando una conversación con su amigo Laurent no supo porque este ultimo se desorbito y lo ignoro por completo hasta que volvió su vista al escenario con luces que iluminaban a la sexy mujer de actitud felina y letal. Sin duda le encantaba como movía sus caderas de lado a lado aproximándose al tubo plateado y brillante. Sus ojos se cruzaron instantáneamente, Victoria le sonrió picara pero luego despego su vista de esos ojos azul cielo y se dedico a mirar el tubo.

Al llegar a el se coloco de frente con un movimiento sexy, subió sus mano arriba de su cabeza y las apretó al rededor del tubo, quedando su espalda estrecha contra el tubo. Empezó a mover sus caderas de lado a lado restregando su trasero contra el tubo sensualmente, poco a poco fue bajando haciendo el mismo movimiento pero que mas suave, y por consecuente mas sensual. Ese movimiento arrastro a la lujuria a James, sus ojos se quemaron en deseo y su boca se le hizo agua imaginándosela haciendo ese mismo movimiento desnuda, aunque la diminuta vestimenta le dejaba poco a la imaginación. Subió por el tubo haciendo ese mismo movimiento, mordiéndose el labio inferior haciendo todo más jodidamente erótico para James, y para todos los hombres del cabaret.

Paso sus manos por su cuello, apartando el cabello, las bajo tocando sus senos levemente, condució sus manos por su costado hasta su cintura, toco su entrepierna posesivamente dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás levemente y luego toco sus piernas bajándose hasta el suelo ladeando sus caderas de izquierda a derecha. Ascendió otra vez con ese mismo movimiento libidinoso y se volteo dejándole la vista de su perfecto culo a James, con un hilo en el medio y cubierto un poco arriba, ¡Maldita tanga que le impedía el trasero de la mujer sensual como de 23 años completamente!

James consumido por el deseo se relamió los labios, sintiendo como la sangre se iba acumulando poco a poco en un punto intermedio entre sus pantalones. La vedette balanceo sus caderas de lado a lado haciendo que su trasero se moviera provocadoramente hacia la audiencia hipnotizada por sus curvas y movimientos.

Ella sonreía encantadoramente hacia la cortina roja, el escuchar constantes piropos —quizás algunos indecentes— la incentivaba a moverse mejor, mas sensual y sexy. Era costumbre para ella una noche como esta, tipos queriéndose propasar, hombres fumando, bebiendo, parloteando y su ex-novio observándola como si fuese una propiedad. No entendía que Victoria ya no lo amaba y se había vuelto un obsesivo sicótico.

Camino con gracia y movimientos fluidos hacia el tubo plateado con luces fosforescentes y coloridas brillando en su cuerpo incitante a no despegar la vista de sus pasos. Sensualmente, rodeo el tubo hasta que se coloco de frente a el, encaramo sus piernas suavemente y subió a dos pies del suelo con movimientos espontáneos y naturales, pero sobre todo jodidamente sensuales y excitadores. Otra vez, circundo el tubo, haciendo que James ardiera en deseo y ladeando su cabeza de lado a lado provocando que su largo cabello se desparramara por su cuerpo de una forma condenadamente sexy.

Bajo el tubo con una vuelta confiada y sensual hasta que llego al suelo con el tubo entre sus piernas. Sin abandonar esa posición empezó a zarandearse sobre la punta de sus pies, meneando sus caderas, y así mismo se puso a gatas y se traslado unos pies afrente, sintiéndose felina y letal tal cual sus movimientos. El ojiazul solo podía pensar en tenerla así, doblada solo para el, esperando que la penetrara llenándola del placer mas puro. Su miembro se quería salir del pantalón y ensartarla hasta que gritara su nombre, y si no lo hacia, el dolor lo explotaría y obligaría a llegar a una opción extrema: sus manos.

Con uno de los movimientos de Victoria, su mirada se quedo encajada en la de James, esos ojos azul cielo la zambulleron en sus mas anheladas fantasías eróticas, sus labios, su nariz, su rostro, parecía fuerte pero no en exceso, era lo que ella llamaba perfecto, tenia en lo que ella podría montar sin ningún problema. Y no, Victoria no sentía pena al moverse así, al incitar a un hombre, a desnudarse coqueta, pues era su trabajo, no era tan malo, a parte era mega divertido para ella, un trabajo arduo claro estaba, pues para bailar en el tubo se necesitaba mucha flexibilidad y fuerza, pero ya estas alturas cuando lleva seis meses bailando es pan comido.

Empezó como una broma en la despedida de solteros de su amigo en ese mismo bar, al dueño le encanto como bailaba y le ofreció empleo, ella acepto algo dudosa, a los dos meses abandono su trabajo, pues este empleo le dejaba todo el dinero que necesitaba para mantenerse e incluso darse sus buenos lujos.

La vedette coloco una pierna afrente levemente flexionada y la puso de media punta alta, soltó su cadera inclinándola para afrente, elevo la cola para atrás y después para afrente, dibujando un ocho con su curvilineal y sensual cuerpo varias veces. Sus dedos hacían la letra "Z" suavemente contorsionándose hasta quedar perfectamente. Abandonó esa posición y puso sus manos en su cabeza, revoloteo su cabello haciendo que calléese sensualmente por su espalda y sus pechos y que se viera desordenado sobre su rostro.

Elevo su cadera para arriba y para un lado, se doblo bajando y elevando para el otro lado, formando un ocho vertical erótico y jodidamente sensual, es mas, James no encontraba los adjetivos para describir el cantoneo de sus caderas, lo sexy que se veía y todo el torbellino de sentimientos que lo inundaba y se concentraba en su corazón palpitando fuertemente.

Ambos sabían que habían creado una loca conexión que los llenaba de emoción y raramente de un cosquilleo rico. Victoria camino contoneándose con gracia y estilo por los escalones hasta salirse del escenario, en el cual brillaban las luces sobre su cuerpo. Se dirigió con chispa hacia James, el joven que se encontraba bastante excitado y ardía en deseos hacia su cuerpo. Le bailo de cerca, haciendo que se calentara más y que su semi-erecto se endureciera por completo.

Sus movimientos eran eróticos, sensuales, hechos con mucha picardía y donaire, capaces de llevar a pensamientos libidinosos al hombre más inocente. Y James no era un ejemplo claro de inocencia pero no recordaba sentir más pretensión pasional por otra persona que no fuese esa vedette descarada y con movimientos en ocasiones obscenos… ¿Y a quien le importaba eso? La tipa esta como quería.

Se movía fluida frente a el, despertando la rabia de su ex- novio hasta el máximo, estaba que no podía aguantar mas, el ver a la mujer que amaba obsesivamente contoneándose para otro que no fuese el simplemente porque quería. Victoria puso una pierna entre las piernas de James, haciendo que este se tensara por completo y empezó a moverse sensualmente con la pierna suspendida en su silla, ella se tocaba toda, se torcía el cabello y lo dejaba caer por su cuerpo, las muecas de su cara eran provocadoras y sexys, definitivamente le gustaba esa mujer, y mucho.

Sin reservas toco el rostro de James levemente, llevo sus manos a su cuello y acerco su rostro suavemente al de James, cuando sus labios estuvieron cerca ella tomo las manos de James y las puso en su cintura, dándole acceso libre a que la tocara mientras que ella se movía coqueta llevándolo a los deseos mas impúdicos. Al tocar su cuerpo sobre el corsé su miembro se le endureció torturadoramente, quería quitarle la poca ropa que la incomodaba y hacerla suya sobre la mesa de tragos.

Ella le hacia un baile dedicado a el con toda la sensualidad posible desbordando en sus movimientos ondulados y voluptuosos, a pesar de que todo el mundo los observaba ellos se encontraban en una burbuja donde solo estaban ellos y su pasión cegadora y loca. Las manos de James sobre su cuerpo inconscientemente la calentaron, ella estaba acostumbrada a los roces pretenciosos de los hombres, pero el…simplemente se sentía de una forma diferentemente buena. James jamás había estado en un cabaret, fue guiado por su gran amigo Laurent, y se lo estaba agradeciendo con el alma, ya que esta pintaba como una noche de cabaret realmente buena, tan buena como la tipa en tangas que se contonea frente a el.

_ ¿Me bajas el corsé guapo? Me queda apretado_ susurro volteándose con voz suave y melódica, aun moviéndose desafiantemente seductora. El atragantado, trago y le dedico una sonrisa tortuosa y traviesa.

_No calientes la comida si no te la vas a comer hermosura…_ murmuro James por lo bajo, poniendo sus manos en el cierre del corsé rojo, Victoria volteo la cabeza y le guiño un ojo.

_ ¿Quien dice que no me la comeré?_ cuestiono coqueta arqueando una ceja perfecta y se volteo, recogió un poco su largo cabello para que el joven pudiera bajar el cierre mas cómodo. Una mano inesperada se cerró sobre su brazo, jalonándola lejos de James.

_ No te pases Victoria, eres mía ¿escuchaste? Deja tus zorrerias y sube a la tarima_ ordeno Paul, su ex-novio, apretando su brazo fuertemente, tanto que de seguro dejo sus dedos marcados, Victoria soltó un quejido de dolor y le fulmino con la mirada.

_No soy de nadie, vete al carajo_ dijo la vedette furiosa soltándose de su agarre bruscamente. El, obstinado y bruto tomo mentón de Victoria con su mano posesivamente alzando su rostro obligándola a mirarle.

_ Eres mía desde el momento en que me lo mamaste_ soltó vulgarmente Paul, dejando a Victoria con la boca casi abierta, una oleada de rabia la envolvió y con su mano le dio una bofetada intensa que le volteo la cara a Paul, este, ofendido la tomo por el brazo y la beso a la fuerza, James, que hasta hace un momento se había mantenido al margen, pues no escuchaba su conversación, se paro de su silla al notar el forcejeo, sin preguntar nada, alejo a Paul de Victoria jalonándolo por el brazo y le propino un puñetazo en el rostro que le hizo botar sangre por la nariz…doble auch para el pobrecillo de Paul.

Rabioso, Paul le sometió un fuerte puño a James rompiéndole el labio inferior. Al ver el golpeteo, los guardias de seguridad intervinieron, separándolos bruscamente.

_Saca al imbecil de Paul ahora_ mascullo Victoria al guardia, el cual conocía desde hace tiempo y sabia la situación acosadora obsesiva que tenia Paul con Victoria.

_ ¿Y que de este?_ pregunto el otro guardia mirando a James, lo tenia aguantado con sus manos a las espaldas amarradas con sus fuertes brazos. La vedette se volteo y miro a James por unos segundos, estaba sangrando su labio inferior, y aparte la había defendido, lo menos que podía hacer era curarlo.

_Tranquilo, yo me encargo_ expreso Victoria asintiendo con la cabeza. El guardia lo soltó y James lo miro amenazadoramente, no le gusto nada el hecho de que lo hubiese aguantado.

_Ven, voy a curarte_ le dijo Victoria a James animándolo para que la siguiera, este lo hizo y llegaron al camerino pasando por toda la gente metiche en unos segundos.

_Bueno, que vergüenza, en serio lo siento mucho_ musito Victoria al cerrar la puerta y encararlo.

_No sientas nada, el idiota ese se propaso, es mi deber como caballero protegerte no?_murmuro James pasando las palabras por sus labios adoloridos en un tono monocorde y algo pícaro, intentando seducirla con su labia.

_Si, muy caballero tu…_ se burlo Victoria mientras buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios, realmente no sabia nada, pero al menos tenia que aparentar que lo hacia no? Busco un papel toalla y lo mojo en el lavamanos, se acerco a James con la intención de curarlo, al tocar su mentón para levantarlo levemente un cosquilleo recorrió su mano, haciéndola sonreír como niña tonta.

_Ouch…_ se quejo James sin querer haciendo una mueca cuando Victoria limpio la sangre de su labio, vale, Victoria fue demasiado brusca y se disculpo sonriéndole.

_ Diablos, esta hinchado_ murmuro Victoria mas para si misma que para James preocupada. Pasó uno de sus dedos por el labio de James instintivamente, era suavecito y algo carnoso. James puso sus manos en las caderas de Victoria y atrajo su cuerpo hacia el, no supo porque carajos, pero Victoria se alejo, allá afuera era trabajo, acá adentro todo cambiaba y era diferente.

_Gracias por lo que hiciste aya afuera_ susurro Victoria, aun con la mirada fija en sus hermosos y deseados labios. _ Si ya se, es tu deber como caballero raro…_ musito Victoria al notar que el iba a interrumpir. _ Pero igual se te agradece, es muy extraño que sin conocerme me defiendas… muchas gracias_ repitió Victoria mirando los ojos azul cielo de James profundamente, le gustaba y no lo podía negar.

_ ¿Sino quien se iba a comer la comida no?_murmuro James, sacándolos de la ternura momentánea de la conversación, coqueteándole y haciéndola reír, su risa era el sonido mas melódico y hermoso que James había escuchado. Victoria se acerco y se sentó sobre a horcajadas sobre el suavemente.

_ ¿Sabes que?_ murmuro acercando su boca a la del_ Te daría un beso de esos pasionales, que te quitan el aire, que te calientan las venas…_dijo sensualmente contra sus labios rozándolos levemente_ Lastima que te lastimaste el labio no?_ susurro con una risita traviesa, parándose de encima del y alejándose a una distancia razonable.

_ ¿Esto? Ah, no te preocupes chula, quizás me cures_ insistió James coqueto.

_Tal vez te lastime_ musito Victoria haciendo un puchero falso y pícaro.

_ ¿Tu buena ciudadana ahora?_ bufo James, rodando los ojos de una forma que le pareció graciosa a la vedette.

_Si, yo buena ciudadana y tu caballero, quizás nos llevemos bien no?_ dijo Victoria sonriéndole encantadoramente.

_Soy James_ se presento extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

_Victoria_ dijo estrechando su mano, una corriente eléctrica los recorrió completamente, se gustaban mucho, demasiado sin duda, era como si estuviesen hecho el uno para el otro.

_ Si, tengo el gran presentimiento de que nos llevaremos bien hermosa_ susurro pícaro el caballero a la buena ciudadana estrechando su mano, sellando un pacto con el destino; firmando un amor que será eterno, lleno de sensualidades, coqueteo, pasión, salvajismo, posesión y erotismo…solo como esos dos amantes lo sabrán hacer.

_ Oye, quedamos en que el corsé te quedaba apretado no?_ murmuro James, sacando a Victoria de sus cavilaciones tranquilas en sus ojos azul cielo.

_ Ui si… y no sabes cuanto guapo_ musito Victoria algo coqueta y dejando atrás su buena ciudadanía estampo sus labios contra los del caballero tentado en un beso ferviente y demonialmente apasionado y cítrico. El probar del elixir de los dulces labios de James la incentivaron totalmente, sus labios eran lo mas deseable en ese momento tan pasional y efusivo.

James la apretó contra la pared pegando su cuerpo al de ella, cubriéndola con su fuckin calor corporal ardiente. Victoria, desenfrenada y apurada, quito los botones de la camisa de James y la bajo por sus brazos hasta que vio su marcado abdomen, sus pectorales, y la forma de "v" tan sensual que tenia en su abdomen bajo. Quito la hebilla de la correa y de un tirón salvaje la saco completamente de su pantalón de mezclilla desgastado. El miembro de James, que se había controlado debido a su plática tan calmada, se tenso de nuevo, esta vez mas, probó el sabor delicioso de esos labios rojos, carnosos y sensuales.

Victoria acaricio el pecho de James suavemente, catando su suave y fuerte textura entre sus finos dedos. Llego mas abajo con sus manos, hasta el cierre de su pantalón, quito el botón, y el cierre era pan comido, a través del bóxer se notaba lo excitado que estaba James, lo jodidamente excitado y cuando le dolía el no poder follarla de una maldita vez, quería hacerla suya sin esperar instantes, besarla mas, acariciarla, probar su cuerpo entero con su lengua y correrse en su calido interior.

Besándola, James busco en su espalda entre caricias el cierre de su corsé y lo bajo apresurado, acaricio su espalda blanda y suave y se despegaron un poco para que ella se pudiese quitar el corsé que tanto los incomodaba. El ojiazul observo por segundos sus pechos, medianos y firmes —gracias al uso excesivo del corsé— eran simplemente perfectos ante la vista de James, beso a Victoria y hundió su lengua en su boca, batallaron con sus lenguas con movimientos sensuales, precisos y experimentalmente sexuales. Sus respiraciones eran escasas, la sangre corría por sus venas como si huyera de un demonio en descontrol, el ardor se hacia evidente en sus pieles cuando se tocaban y acariciaban, un gemido, wow, sin duda eso era algo extremadamente sexual ante los oídos sordos de James que no escuchaban otra cosa que los gemidos chispeantes de su amada.

El joven ojiazul rodó su boca por el cuerpo níveo Victoria, besando sus hombros, su clavícula, beso su cuello suavemente y paso su lengua leve. Con una mano en la cintura de Victoria James la jalo mas hasta su cuerpo, llevando sus senos hasta su boca, los cuales capturo de una bocanada. Chupo arrancándole gemidos excitados continuos de la boca sensual de Victoria, succiono sus pezón de una forma realmente malditamente erótica y seductora. La joven arqueaba su espalda dejándole un mejor alcance a James hacia sus senos, los cuales estaban endurecidos por las continuas lamidas y chupadas exóticas.

El ojiazul siguió lamiendo el cuerpo de la joven, llego hasta su plano vientre, beso su obligo en el cual había una pantalla que hacia que su estomago se viese mas sexy y lo lamió. Ascendió su boca por el cuerpo de Victoria y enredaron sus labios en un beso explotante en lujuria y deseo, Victoria puso las manos en la nuca de James atrayéndolo mas a su cuerpo, su pecho pegado al de James era una sensación diferente, sus calores se unían y sentía su piel ardiendo, deseando lamidas y besos eufóricos.

_Ouchh_ se quejo James, ya que en el beso tan descontrolado Victoria se olvido de lo hinchado que tenía el labio, pero aun así, después de quejarse, estampo los labios contra los de Victoria desenfrenadamente, sin importarle el mini dolor que sentía ardiendo en sus labios.

_ Dije que quizás te lastimaría guapo _ susurró Victoria entre besos demonialmente excitantes, era patético el con uno de esos movimientos eróticos que hizo en la tarima el miembro de James estaba terriblemente empalmado y listo para entrar en ella. Y cada vez se ponía mas duro y firme mientras que imaginaba ese movimiento enloquecedor que hacia Victoria en la tarima sobre su miembro, montándolo con esmero y el salvajismo que desvela su mirada profunda y sincera.

_Si es así matame chula, destrozame y hazme añicos_ murmuro jadeando James y continuo besándola como si de su vida dependiera, entregando todo lo que tenia en ese beso seductor. Ella lo empujo hasta un sofa negro de cuero hasta que quedo sentado, se arrodillo en el piso y quito sus zapatos negros, empezó a bajar los pantalones con sus manos a al vez que acariciaba las firmes piernas del hombre, se acomodo entre sus piernas y le bajo los boxers por las piernas hasta el suelo. Sonrió orgullosa al ver la extensión de James parada, única y exclusivamente deseosa solo por ella.

Cerro su mano alrededor de su miembro y empezó a moverla de arriba hacia abajo, batiéndolo, excitándolo. James se sentía en el paraíso, rodeado por sus pequeñas manos y empalmado hasta el extremo, sentía toda la sangre de su cuerpo concentrada en su pene duro y erecto. Sin mas, Victoria abrió su boca y metió la punta de su miembro, James gimió, sintiendo su aliento sobre su miembro y el calor del interior de su boca. Sostuvo su miembro con su mano, dio unas cuantas lamidas y cerro su boca alrededor de su glande, empezó a succionar fuertemente y James se sentía desfallecer por instantes ante el torbellino loco de placer que lo acorralaba.

Segundo tras segundo metía más del miembro de James en su boca, rodeándolo de su caliente saliva, los movimientos de su lengua y de su succión letal que rendía a James ante ella, y ella constataba ese hecho por los gemidos, por los gruñidos que se escapaban del pecho de James, el jadeo saliente de sus labios, los temblores de su cuerpo, el sudor que brillaba en su piel blanquinea producido por las convulsiones placenteras a la que ella le llevaba con cada una de sus chupadas. Movía su boca de arriba hacia abajo por pene y así mismo lo así con su mano derecha haciendo sus movimientos mas intensos. El pobre de James ya se sentía explotar, sentía su miembro metido en una especie de cueva del placer, caliente, húmeda, estrecha cada segundo más, sus bolas se apretaban mas, y su miembro se endurecía mas de lo que jamás creyó posible proporcionándole llegar al éxtasis del placer entre su boca y su mano.

Usualmente James guiaba a la persona, aguantaba y empujaba su cabeza hacia el, pero no, con Victoria no era necesario, sabia volverlo loco con cada chupada parecida a ser mandada a hacer por el mismo Zeus, no, por la misma Afrodita diosa del amor, pasión y sensualidad que Victoria derramaba con cada lamida.

_Me voyy a correrrr…._ gruño entre dientes James, aguantándose, pues pensaba que era de mala educación correrse en la boca de ella, no la conocía y lo podía tomar a mal. Apretó sus puños y tumbo su cabeza hacia atrás, la joven no liberaba su miembro de sus labios y lo encerraba en su boca caliente y húmeda dándole un placer inimaginable a James.

_Hazlo ahora…_tartamudeo Victoria, con el miembro de James metido hasta jon en su boca sacándolo un poco para poder hablar. ¿Que importaba? Se sentían uno, dos seres atraídos por algo más que físico, una atracción fatal que iba más allá de la química y todas las ramas de la ciencia, algo mágico que solo esos dos podían entender y vivir.

Sin poderse aguantar, James derramo toda su excitación en la boca de Victoria, su liquido no sabia precisamente a leche o a chocolate pero no le resulto desagradable a la joven cuyo único anhelo era darle placer a James. Escupió un poco de su líquido en el suelo cuando termino de correrse ya que no quería atragantarse y le había dejado un no muy grato sabor.

_Wow eso fue… wow_ halago James, sudado y tembloroso, sintiendo los efectos del orgasmo en su totalidad, llenándolo de placer y mas excitación, ganas por poseerla y empujarse hasta el fondo de su interior.

_ Lo se, ahora dame algo agitado no?_ susurro Victoria coqueta, insinuándoosle descaradamente y mordiéndose el labio inferior seductoramente.

_Ve por ello mami_ flirteo James, poniendo la mano en sus caderas y jalándola hacia su cuerpo, Victoria se sentó a horcajadas sobre el y le beso con una vehemencia exuberante en seducción. Sus labios se compenetraban a la perfección, eran como un rompecabezas unido con la pega de la pasión y sensualidad. Enredado en el beso, James quito el liguero suavemente, y lo bajo por sus piernas con la ayuda de ella, y así mismo hizo con su pequeña tanga inoportuna.

Ligera y suavemente Victoria se sentó sobre el empalmado miembro de James, hundiéndolo por completo en su interior, rodeándolo de su caliente, recibiendo al placer desde la primera penetración leve. La joven hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que su cabello acariciara su espalda y empezó a moverse sobre el, llevando el ritmo de las embestidas, llevándolas a un movimiento salvaje y loco.

Gimió, jadeo, grito el nombre de James mientras las estocadas se volvían más fuertes y profundas, más placenteras y excitantes. Sus cuerpos sudados, unidos por el placer monocorde, ardían en el caliente del éxtasis que quemaba en sus venas y los consumía, quemándolos en el placer más puro y virginal… metafóricamente.

James movía su miembro dentro de ella fuerte y provocador, quería complacerla y que se corriera tan fuerte como el lo hizo, y su cometido se estaba cumpliendo, ella se sentía rendida ante el, reconocedora del placer que le proporcionaba, absolutamente agradecida por eso y enloquecida de codicia por mas de las sensaciones que la envolvían.

El joven ojiazul coloco sus manos en el trasero de Victoria y la empujo hacia su erección, llegándose mas profundo hacia ella y entrando completamente haciendo que sus testículos chocaran contra su cuerpo. La empujo mas duro entrándose en ella mas profundo y Victoria grito de placer, el soltó un suave "lo siento" sintiéndose culpable.

_ ¿Estas loco? Vente, llégame, con fuerza, duro, se salvaje, taládrame hasta el fondo, has de este un cuatro de septiembre inolvidable….. vamossss_ vocifero Victoria entre jadeaos agudamente mientras que este, hacia lo que le decía sin piedad, la taladraba y la empujaba con su culo hasta su erección dura, llenándola del completamente, cumpliendo los deseos de ella y los suyos realidad y sintiendo un torbellino de placer salvaje descontrolado y loco.

James, con el deseo ardiendo en sus venas como nunca hizo un esfuerzo para sacar su miembro de la estrecha cavidad y antes de que Victoria siquiera pudiese quejarse la tomo por los brazos, —quizás algo brusco— y la coloco debajo del. Tan pronto ella abrió las piernas se empujo hacia el calido interior de ella sin piedad, duro, rudo, con fuerza y sin parar, cansado si estaba, pero aun estaba sediento por más, le daba duro, la penetraba, sus energías se hacían escasas y débiles, pero lo valía cuando escuchaba los gritos sonoros de Victoria, pronunciados con toda la sexualidad posible. Ella empezó a tocarse los senos sensualmente, a acariciarse ella misma con obscenidad lujuriosa y el solo la embestía como un tonto fuertemente perplejo ante esta experiencia tan erótica y seductora.

Se sentía en la gloria rodeado de su calido interior que cada vez se hacia mas estrecho y tenso, le daba duro y firme, llegando al fondo en su interior y haciéndola gritar de placer, lo que para el era música para sus oídos. Ella se contraía más y más con cada estocada furiosa y pasional, entre sus toqueteos Victoria acaricio sus piernas suavemente, auto excitándose y excitándolo a el ante tal escena. Puso sus manos en sus rodillas y las sostuvo, las apretó fuerte necesitando descargar todo el placer furioso por alguna parte, James la penetraba con ganas, como si con ello se ganara su lugar en el cielo, si, como si con llevarla a un infierno ardiente en llamas, lleno de placer y quizás algo de dolor se ganara el cielo.

Victoria sentía desfallecer en ocasiones, sentía como si su vida se le fuera con cada penetración profunda y feroz, sus músculos y abdomen se contrajeron salvajemente y luego se liberaron proporcionándole el orgasmo de su vida. El placer la inundaba de una forma agotadora y tenaz, las contracciones eran malditamente excitantes.

_Correte conmigo... _ jadeo Victoria con el poco aliento que le quedaba apretando más el miembro de James entre sus paredes hinchadas, James se sentía incrustado en su cuerpo, apretado entre su humedad y caliente, mas ella, sudada, tocándose toda, lo excitaba mas, sin poder aguantar, James bombeo todo el placer en liquito en el interior de Victoria, la cual aun temblaba en su propio orgasmo.

La seguía penetrando, por mas cansado que estaba, quería darle placer, cumplir sus fantasías realidad en tan solo esta noche, y valla que lo estaba logrando. Ambos estaban conectados más que físicamente, eran uno y siempre lo serian después de unirse carnalmente justo como lo estaban haciendo ahora.

Dio una ultima embestida salvajemente que la alzo un poco y la hizo gritar y se quedo quieto, el se sentó en el sofa al lado del cuerpo de Victoria y ella abrazo el cuerpo del joven que estaba algo sudado y agitado. Sus respiraciones eran inquietas y anormales pero con los segundos se fueron acompasando hasta calmarse casi por completo.

_Gracias por esto…por todo_ murmuro Victoria sonriéndole y mirando a esos ojos azules profundos, sinceros que brillaban por algo que no pudo distinguir.

_Gracias a ti nena, te quiero_ dijo James, llenando el corazón de Victoria de felicidad cuando percibió lo que significaban esas palabras, sonrió tanto que James se preocupo por si le dolía sonreír así y rió junto a ella.

_Yo también te quiero guapo_ musito Victoria, hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de James y aspirando la aroma varonil del perfume del joven.

James no mintió, el la quería y quizás desde ya la amaba, no le importaba su trabajo que mucho consideraban indecente, le importaba ella, el hermoso corazón que descubrió esta noche mientras la poseía, el salvajismo único y extremo que la distinguía como exótica y a la vez muy natural.

Y ella tampoco había mentido, lo quería y como James, quizás desde ya lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas. No lo conocía y no le importaba conocer otra cosa que no fuese su amor, su pasión desbordante y la ternura repleta de sensualidad de sus ojos azul cielo.

Sin duda…. una noche de cabaret y un cuatro de septiembre inolvidable…

Dejenme Reviews por fa! Los necesitoww!


End file.
